


Broken

by MechanicalRoseBud



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Shepard, Depressing, M/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, Robot/Human Relationships, indoctrination maybe, space, this is gonna be really sad but really hot, top!Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalRoseBud/pseuds/MechanicalRoseBud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legion is the only one to ever comfort Shepard. A breaking man unable to carry the weight of an uncaring galaxy any longer tries to bury the hurt to finally find some peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This is my second time writing a really desperate Shepard and a comforting Legion. Leave a comment if you like please and if you'd like to see a second chapter!

Leon Shepard screamed as his thighs were wrenched open. A thick, glowing cock slamming into his ass with the brutal, mechanical efficiency of the steel bodied geth servicing him.Leon twisted his fist hard into the thick, black sheets arching his back to the point of muscles spasming violently with the force. Delicate-looking claws edged from metal gripped at Leon's hips forcing the trembling hips of Shepard harder against the flat plate exposing the slick cock pounding hard into the viciously tight grip of the man's body.

"Legion! FUCK YES!" Leon screamed at the top of his lungs wrapping his thighs tighter around the geth's metal body trying to pull him closer and take the hard, warm shaft as deep as it would go. Legion pulled back and forced Shepard's hips higher as he slammed back inside jarring the commander's prostate with enough force to send the man into a scream that shook the bed as hot, sticky coolant filled Shepard's ass as Legion's body rapidly cooled and the synthetic pulled back.

The thick, cybernetic cock bobbed as it was pulled out of the commander. It was covered in a thick, goopey coolant tinted with a blue hue. It pulsated as more coolant leaked and it watched patiently as Shepard panted, desperate to catch his breath as he shifted to his hands holding himself up.Turquoise eyes, lightly outlined with the vague hint of bags, closed as he panted his heart finally calming down in his chest as he sighed. It felt good and now slowly, shame began to fill his belly as he thought on his situation. 

Why was he letting this geth see him like this? Make him moan and drive him insane with a cock that wasn't even real? Didn't have real flesh or real spunk to fill him when they both climaxed. Did the geth feel pleasure with these encounters?Everything else has failed him. Relationships. He'd tried, Shepard had tried so hard and opened his heart but all it had done was left him bleeding. One of the walking wounded but still carrying the life of the world heavy on his shoulders.He was going to break. Crack. Shatter under the weight of the pressure and the fleeting moments, screaming out the geth's chosen name, helped him forget about it. Leon felt shamefully, the pleasure dissipating into a minute fickle feeling as he glanced at the geth, watching him wordlessly with the blue optic. Shuddering he hugged himself feeling filthy as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Drawing himself back up onto the bed he couldn't look at Legion. Felt disgusting for drawing the geth into his spiraling desperation.  
He was using the geth for his own selfish means, to make himself feel good in a sea of darkness threatening to swallow him whole. 

"Le-" Shepard could barely open his mouth before a tight grip wrapped around his arms and he hissed at the trickles of pain from the sharp grip. He blinked at the geth, holding tightly to his arms and shoving it's optics into Leon's face.

"What are you doing, Legion?" He asked as words could barely be formed inside of his head head let alone fall out of his lips. The geth moved slowly, keeping the commander pinned hard. His claws looked delicate but it was bruising the finely crafted muscles that had saved Shepard in many battles, many firefights that nearly took his life.

"Legion," trickles of fear tickled along Shepard's spine as he suddenly found himself being shoved, the strong mechanical strength slamming his back against the sheets before twisting him to his front. 

Shepard grunted against the twist, his face digging hard into a pillow as he jerked his arms free howling as the tight grip latching onto his hips. Jerking his head back he screamed at the vicious burn of the thick, synthetic cock shoving back into his sore body. His screams cut off as Legion thrust home, nearly crippling the man as the mechanical hips grounded harder against Shepard's insides. Mercilessly slamming into his prostrate with deadly accuracy sending the man reeling into an alarmingly hard and prominent orgasm. 

"FUCK!" Leon screamed as his thoughts shattered Legion's hips smacking his with bruising force as the machine pinned him down a sharp crack went unheard as with a few more painful, searing thrusts Leon was tearing up to a agonizing crest and he shrieked his back snapping as he arched hard with Legion slamming his hips onto his waist. 

Cum splashed onto Leon's chin and even onto the headboard with the force of it. He panted clutching tightly at the sheets as his face was wet from tears that had dribbled down his face. He groaned as pain shot through his thighs and rear when the throbbing synthetic cock pulled out smeared in thick, cooling fluid. He was still panting, trying to catch his breath as Legion climbed onto the bed running it's warmed, mechanical hands up Shepard's hips trailing toward his chest as the singular beam dimmed so it wouldn't blind the man. The geth positioned itself above Leon as it took in his tear-stained face and almost haggard looking appearance.

Legion had been with the Commander in his room for three days supposedly aiding his 'sickness'. It was a rare bit of downtime between missions and the hefty clock ticking down on them. Everyone else had gone on leave on the Citadel to savor what little normalcy they could manage. Shepard didn't have any normalcy to look back on, the troubles of being put back together by the Illusive Man only cluttered his thoughts that much more. The geth's mechanics whirled quietly as it's overheated synthetic cock retracted with a soft hissing noise sealed over back into it's inconspicious cock chamber. Legion leaned forward, gently nudging his smooth plates against Shepard's cheek. The Commander humming at the cold against his burning skin, still tingling from the orgasms that rocked his senses. 

"Legion," Leon wrapped his arms desperately around the geth as he felt tears trickling down his face. Was this what he had become? Finding only solace in a machine that would aid him without judging him. He felt broken. As if he was nothing but a hundred small pieces barely holding together.

"Shepard-Commander, we are here to help." Leon burst into a sob as he was gently pulled against the synthetic's chest and wrapped up tightly into a blanket. Screaming and crying into the chasis of the geth opened the floodgates. How long did he cry? Hours? Minutes? Leon screamed until his voice went raw and his fist ached. Legion still remained, a silent pillar in his distress. 

"Legion," the geth curiously tilted its head down as one claw idly pet and stroked at the back of Shepard's neck, "thank you. Oh god, thank you, I can't...I can't go without this. Please, help me, please." Tears threatened to spill once more and he gasped softly as Legion pulled him closer. Shepard didn't care about the world, about the galaxy anymore. He was scared, terrified of losing himself, of becoming a broken, mad creature who was better off dead. He couldn't bring himself to care about the galaxy anymore if it didn't care about him.

"We will fix you, Leon." The Commander gasped as the optic gazing so carefully down on him began to glower a soft, bloodied red. As the shifting figures, hidden in the dark corners of his room began to move forward Leon smiled.

"I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into a series of chapters and/or things dealing with this kind of thing. Let me know what you think guys! 
> 
> Comments are welcome and kudos are fabulous!


End file.
